ONE-SHOT - I hate you
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del fic homónimo de "kawaiisuika"] Yuu y Mitsuba tienen una pelea después de que éste hace algo imprudente, una vez más. Sin embargo, después de sus argumentos, ambos se ven obligados a enfrentar sus sentimientos [YUUMITSU] Yuuichiro Hyakuya x Mitsuba Sangu (Un poquito Fluffy)


_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mío este One-shot, sino de la usuaria " **kawaiisuika** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo) :** Porque hace falta mucho - **¡pero muchisisisisisísimo!** \- más material ' **YUUMITSU** ' en el mundo, vengo apoyando la causa con una nueva traducción de nuestro querido y perfecto OTP ( **Thank you SO much for give me permission to translate this to spanish, " kawaiisuika"! You're the best, dear! :'D**) ¡Ah! Sólo por si alguna estúpida personita llega a malpensarlo, lo aclaro de antemano… **¡No!** No se trata de una historia "anti-Shinoa", ni que trate de insinuar desprecio hacia ella sólo porque la pareja no sea ' **YUUNOA** '; las historias que considere merecedoras de ser traducidas - **así como las mías propias** \- no caerán en la inmadurez de "despreciar a un personaje ficticio", así que los haters o extremistas de cualquier índole que se vayan a fastidiar a otro lado **:3**_

 _ **»** También aclaro, decidí dejarle el título original para que no se piense que tiene relación con otra traducción ( **titulada: " Te odio pero te amo"**) de la misma pareja, pero de distinta autora. Bueno, sin nada más que añadir, ¡disfruten su lectura! **nwn** **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **[ONE-SHOT]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" I hate you"**_

 _ **(Te odio)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Yuuichiro Hyakuya x Mitsuba Sangu-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Por " kawaiisuika"]**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Después de todo este tiempo, nuestra segunda teniente favorita, Mitsuba Sangu chasqueó la lengua. Mientras se abría paso con furia hacia los dormitorios femeninos, fue evocando sus recuerdos de hace sólo unos breves diez minutos. Un cierto chico de pelo azabache, una vez más, había impulsado a levantar un muro con su idiotez.

 ** _(_** _…_ ** _)_**

 _—¿¡Qué demonios te crees que estabas haciendo, Baka-Yuu!? —Chilló la rubia antes mencionada, dando zancadas hacia el actualmente furioso chico._

 _._

 _—¡Yo no quiero escuchar nada más de tu basura, Mitsuba! Hice lo que tenía que hacer, ¿de verdad quieres que tu compañera muera o algo así? —Respondió él con enojo—. ¿Estabas realmente preparada para abandonarla? Pensé que ella significaba más para ti que eso… supongo que estaba equivocado._

 _._

 _La Sangu dio un paso al frente. Su rostro ahora estaba cubierto de un tono saludable de escarlata, tanto por la vergüenza como por la rabia pura ante las palabras de él—. ¡Por supuesto que me preocupo por Shinoa! Ella es… ella es mi familia ahora. Todos nosotros somos familia-…_

 _._

 _—Entonces, ¿cuál demonios es tu problema? —La interrumpió Yuu, dando también un paso más o menos hacia al frente. En ese momento, los dos adolescentes con personalidades tsunderes estaban dando directamente contra la cara del otro. Irónicamente, la rubia habría estado estática de encontrarse en semejante posición con Yuichiro… pero bajo muy diferentes circunstancias._

 _._

 _— **¡Pues que tú la tratas de manera diferente al resto de nosotros…!** —Lloriqueó ella—. ¡Si se tratara de Yoichi o Kimizuki estando en la misma situación, no habrías venido corriendo tan rápido a su rescate! Sin embargo, cuando tu preciosa Shinoa está en problemas, **¡viene el Sr. Yuuichiro "Caballero-de-brillante-armadura" Hyakuya!** —A pesar de que la joven trató desesperadamente por contenerlas, las lágrimas traicioneras corrían por su rostro a la vista del soldado frente a ella._

 _._

 _—… ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —Cuestionó el oji-verde en voz baja, señalando sus lágrimas y tratando de no angustiar más a la chica._

 _._

 _Mil pensamientos entraron en el cerebro femenino en ese momento, pero todo lo que salió de sus labios fue un: **«** Te odio **»**_ _. Se giró bruscamente y salió de la habitación, lo que permitió que su enojo la consumiera completamente mientras ella fue a revolcarse en su auto-compasión._

 ** _(_** _…_ ** _)_**

El recuerdo de la muchacha terminó, pero sólo alimentó más su ira. ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan absolutamente complicado cuando se trataba de romance? ¿El chico podría ser realmente tan ajeno a los sentimientos de ella, o no le importaría si no fuera el caso? Fue descaradamente obvio que Shinoa poseía algún tipo de sentimientos por el héroe, si eran fuertes o débiles no podía asegurarse. Sin embargo, era evidente que estaban allí. A los dieciséis años de edad, ella pensó que ese tipo de sentimientos podría haberlos pateado por el momento. Aparentemente no.

.

 _—Baka-Yuu…_ —Se quejó Mitsuba en voz baja cuando vio su cuarto al frente.

.

— ** _¡Mitsuba!_** —La chica en cuestión se detuvo y se volteó hacia la fuente de la voz, sólo se arrepintió de hacerlo un momento después. Sus ojos se estrecharon y sus labios se convirtieron en una línea delgada, mientras ella se dio la vuelta nuevamente y siguió avanzando hacia su dormitorio, sin hacer caso de los gritos que se acercaban por ser de la única persona que no quería ver.

.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llevar su delgado brazo hasta el pomo de la puerta: una mano se acercó y la agarró de éste con firmeza. Ella trató de sacudirse, intentando desesperadamente conseguir una manera de liberarse, pero fallando miserablemente. Su agarre era demasiado fuerte. Aún cuando ella no se había calmado todavía, él le dio la vuelta con fuerza para encararlo, tirando de ella un poco más cerca de sí mismo en el proceso.

.

Mitsuba sólo pudo alzar la mirada hacia sus ojos esmeraldas, tirando de su brazo cada pocos segundos en un último intento de escapar. Pronto se dio cuenta de que él hablaba en serio, y no había manera de que estuviera dispuesto a desaparecer pronto.

.

 _—Mitsuba…_ —Murmuró el peli-negro, tratando desesperadamente de mantener el contacto visual con sus iris violetas a pesar del rubor arrastrándose sobre sus propias mejillas—. _Mira, lo siento mucho. Sinceramente, yo no tenía la intención de lastimarte, sólo… yo estaba enojado porque pensé que, una vez más, alguien trataba de impedirme ayudar a aquellos que me importan. Sin embargo, ahora sé que esas no eran tus intenciones…_ —Pensó él de forma austera. Tan sólo el estar hablando con el muchacho provocaba después sus pequeñas "peleas de amantes" - _cortesía de cierta chica de pelo lavanda, que parecía haber agarrado la manía de "emparejarlos"_ \- sobre dos palabras en particular. Él tragó grueso—. _Puede que yo no sea el tipo más listo a la hora de, ya sabes, el amor. Para ser honesto… el único amor en el que pensé, que en realidad me tomó cuatro años por entender, fue el amor de mi familia. Cada vez que he sentido la "necesidad de proteger a alguien", yo siempre creí que se impulsaba por el amor de proteger a mi familia. Hasta ahora, es eso._

.

Los ojos de Mitsuba se agrandaron y trataron de formular algún tipo de respuesta. Después de todo, necesitaba confirmar que él realmente estaba yendo a donde ella creía que iba con su discurso—. _Yuu, yo-…_

 _._

 _—Te amo, Mitsu._

.

Eso fue todo. Esas fueron las dos palabras que ella había esperado meses por escuchar, y ahora que habían sido pronunciadas: ella no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. La rubia era tan inexperta como él. Antes de que ella pudiera perderse aún más en sus pensamientos, se vio interrumpida por el tacto de unos suaves labios presionándose contra los suyos. El shock la consumió, pero sólo por un momento. A medida que el sentimiento se hizo más natural, los ojos de color violeta se cerraron en acto reflejo, las pestañas chocaron contra su piel pálida. Durante los próximos minutos Mitsu movió tímidamente sus labios contra los de Yuu, mientras que el chico en cuestión restregaba su boca sobre la de ella continuamente, con confianza; deleitándose en aquél momento que también había esperado por tanto tiempo.

.

Sólo se dignaron a se separarse cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo insoportable. Por unos instantes, todo estuvo en silencio mientras el par de obstinados adolescentes encontraron dificultad en establecer contacto visual. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente lo hicieron: Yuu sonrió sutil y felizmente hacia la rubia, quien regresó la sonrisa más tímidamente; era seguro que los sentimientos de ambos estaban al descubierto.

.

Sin embargo, sólo para estar absolutamente segura, nuestra segunda Teniente favorita sonrió con valentía hacia su héroe y dijo—. _También te amo, Baka-Yuu._

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto **^_^** Yo estaba muy nerviosa respecto a publicalo, pero tenía muchas ganas de compartirlo. Las críticas y comentarios serán muy apreciados **:)** **¡Envíen esta historia a sus "Favoritos" si aman el '** YUUMITSU **' tanto como yo!** **:D~.~**_


End file.
